Shopping
by Barruva Corca
Summary: Kyle just HAD to have an urge to go shopping, and Eric's tagging along, totally against his will. CxK. Rated T because... well, it's South Park. Duh. **Complete**
1. Prologue

**AN: In this the boys are about 15-16 years old, and Cartman and Kyle are together. If you don't like this pairing, or boys being gay and weird, or stories without a plot, or uber short chapters, OR even South Park in particular, then I have no idea why you're here. Leave nao plz.**

**(R&R makes me happyz 8D)**

xXx

The mall was getting closer and closer, much to Eric Cartman's despair. He did NOT want to go there. Hell, he'd rather go anywhere else besides the mall, but Kyle just HAD to have an urge to go shopping. Kyle was practically pulling Eric along through the parking lot and to the door, which opened automatically to let them in.

_Stupid door. You just HAD to be working today, didn't you? _Cartman breathed out a very audible sigh as they stepped into the building, but Kyle just replied with a playful tap on Cartman's back.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun! Trust me." Kyle said. He had the cutest, but also the creepiest, smile on his face. Now not only was Cartman dying to get out of there, but he was also stuck in the place he most hated with the cutest-but-creepiest person in South Park. What the hell kind of day would this turn out to be?

xXx

**Hoorah for a super short prologue! El-oh-el. **

**I wanna see how many people are actually going to read this. So... yeah, reviews please? nn  
**


	2. Money, Please?

**Next chapter comin' at ya! I have the fic all typed out already, but I feel like spacing out the time I put the (depressingly short...) chapters up. :B  
**

xXx

"Kyle... Are we actually gonna go IN one of the stores, or are we just gonna keep window-shopping the whole day?" Cartman asked, annoyed, after at least ten minutes of Kyle's neverending trip through the mall.

"I'm just looking... And if I see something cool, then we'll go in." Kyle looked back at Cartman, then at their joined hands. "...'Kay?" Cartman just glared at him and sighed again. This was going to be a LONG day...

Kyle finally stopped at the display window of Hot Topic, glancing around at the shirts, hats, belts, and whatever else was inside. His eyes stopped at a My Chemical Romance t-shirt on a rack and some black skinny jeans further inside. He decided to head in and check them out. Cartman slowly walked in, savoring the fact that his and Kyle's hands were seperated and that, yes, he could finally walk his usual slow pace, after being yanked around the entire mall for half an hour. He was also pretty relieved that the Jew had finally chosen to go inside a store and look around instead of just window-shopping from a distance.

Eric saw Kyle picking up both items and then reaching in his pockets, but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He walked up to Cartman with an almost pleading look in his eyes. Cartman sighed, once again, and pulled out his wallet.

xXx

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Lol, I'm so mean... XD Umm... there's just one more chapter to go.**

**Oh, I forgot to put in a disclaimer D: I don't own South Park, My Chemical Romance, or Hot Topic, and I wouldn't want to own any of them either. So stop calling me! DX**


	3. You Owe Me, Jew

**Last chapter! Enjoy.  
**

xXx

"...How much?" He asked coolly, all the while glaring at his boyfriend who he so hated at that moment.

"Ummm..." Kyle resonded subconciously. He checked both tags on the clothing, counted up the prices, then said nervously, "About th-thirty bucks?"

Cartman flipped the money from his wallet but didn't give it to Kyle, much to Kyle's dismay. "Now what?" Kyle said, clearly agitated.

"Did you drag me here for a reason, Kyle? Or did you just want me to pay for everything? ...'Cuz if that's the case then screw this, I'm going home." He did his trademark pointing at the door action and made a start toward the exit, still holding the money that Kyle so desperately wanted.

"Argghh... Cartman, don't do this..." Kyle moved quickly to follow him, and, once he was close enough, reached for the cash. Of course, Eric dodged, which made Kyle's attempt fail miserably. Cartman paused and turned around to face Kyle. Kyle began to pout angrily to show his BF that he was seriously pissed.

Shortly after the two got together, Cartman had a habit of giving in to Kyle's demands when things got a little out of hand. So, not long after the silent litte staring contest they were having in the middle of the mall, Cartman thirty dollars had found their way into Kyle's possession. The daywalker's pout quickly turned into a look of glee as Eric rolled his eyes. And then he grinned.

_"You owe me for this, Jew. Big time."_

xXx

**I bet you're thinking, "If you were going to make the chapters so short, couldn't you have just made this into a oneshot instead?" My answer is that the fic didn't look as good as a whole, so I decided to break it up. That, and I've never made a chaptered fic before. I did it for the SEXUAL THRILL. THE SEXUAL THRILLLL! (lol, Family Guy XD)**


End file.
